Poco a poco nos rompen por dentro
by Hagastian
Summary: A veces, por mucho que queramos salir adelante por nuestra cuenta, necesitamos la ayuda de alguien más para evitar caer. Regalo por el AI de livejournal.


**Disclaimer**: Nada reconocible me pertenece.

¡Hola! Al fin puedo escribir como corresponde y ponerme al día en las millones de cosas que debo. Primero, comienzo por esto, que fue un regalo en el Amigo Secreto de Livejournal para **ambard10. **¡Me alegra que te haya gustado!

**Advertencias:** Menciones de violación y uso de drogas.

**Palabras:** 3200.

* * *

**Poco a poco nos rompen por dentro**

El caso del banquero está siendo mucho más complicado de lo que Sherlock había pensado en un principio. Las líneas amarillas pintadas, los códigos inentendibles, el esfuerzo de intentar encontrar algo y no lograrlo tiene su mente en ebullición constante, pensamientos que van y vienen y realizan conexiones nuevas a cada segundo, buscando salidas, encontrando respuestas y planteando hipótesis sobre lo que está sucediendo.

Aún no hay nada fijo, miles de deducciones diferentes en rumbos contrarios e imposibles pero sin ninguna solución real. Está encantado con el trabajo, siente como todo se desvanece, lo demás se disuelve ligeramente y se vuelve borroso. Lo único importante es el caso, es la respuesta, la resolución de este problema que lo tiene trabajando a todo lo que da. Es maravilloso.

En búsqueda de pistas, de observaciones, de las deducciones que fuera capaz de encontrar, decide ir de nuevo a ver a Sebastian. Hace mucho tiempo que no visita dos veces las escenas del crimen, pero está tan excitado intelectualmente que necesita moverse y salir de Baker Street para estar de lleno en las zonas que se han vuelto su actual desafío intelectual.

Va antes que John se levante y se prepare para su día en la clínica. No le deja ningún aviso. No ve la razón de ello.

Tiene que esperar una hora para colarse en el banco. Cuando lo logra se encamina a los pisos superiores, investiga y toma fotografías de zonas que antes no vio, ignorando a la gente que estaba a su lado intentando echarlo. La situación seguramente alerta a los superiores y la gente en general, porque en medio de sus investigaciones, llega Sebastian al lugar.

Sherlock lo ignora. No está interesado en conversar e interrumpir su tren de pensamiento. Aunque su insistencia en intentar conversar (¿sobre qué? No tienen absolutamente nada en común) es molesta, irritante y tiene que hacerle saber que no está interesado en hacer vida social o hablar con nadie. Sin embargo, Sebastian simplemente lo mira, ojos grandes, brillantes, todo sonrisas.

—Es como en los viejos tiempos —dice—. Cuando lo único que te importaba era resolver el misterio. Aterrador, en realidad.

No dice nada, está demasiado concentrado en sacar una fotografía de un rincón que no escucha las palabras. Aquello parece no amedrentar al otro, que sigue mirándolo, insistiendo en Dios sabe qué.

—Puedo recordarlo bien, cuando te sumías en esos humores horribles y recurrías a métodos alternativos. La primera vez que viniste quedé con esa duda, ¿sigues en esos hábitos? ¿Tu colega es consciente de esas cosas? Se ve un hombre sencillo, normal.

Lo escucha sin oírlo, las palabras entrando por un oído y saliendo por otro, aunque inconscientemente está almacenando y analizando la conversación, su cerebro prácticamente actúa por sí solo en aquellas ocasiones. Sebastian parece no darse cuenta y sigue hablando de memorias insulsas, vacías sin más que el hecho de probar ego y superioridad que no interesan.

Aquello sigue un tiempo, Sherlock no está completamente seguro de cuánto, ni qué le dice durante ese tiempo, sólo alcanza a tomar atención en lo último. La oferta de Sebastian que nace al parecer a raíz de las memorias de ofrecerle droga, para, en sus palabras, rememorar.

Sherlock lo mira, analizando su vida en segundos, mezclando aquella información con lo actual. Sebastian fue su proveedor un tiempo en la universidad (sus buenos contactos ayudaron mucho a que forjara una considerable fortuna que sin duda lo ayudó después) y la droga era de buena calidad, excelente de hecho. Tiene buenos recuerdos de aquellos tiempos, cuando conseguir lo que quería era fácil y estaba lejos de las manos de Mycroft y la desintoxicación y los problemas en general.

Pero, regresar a esos hábitos que serían un verdadero conflicto, prácticamente un drama por el hecho de tener que enfrentarse a todo el mundo, que parece estar en contra de sus decisiones y elecciones.

Sebastian insiste en entregarle lo que tiene, básicamente producto de querer limpiar sus manos que por revivir viejos tiempos. Es algo que fue obvio para él desde el primer momento.

_(Aunque algo dentro de él grita que hay un motivo más oculto. Que debiera observar bien el surco de la sonrisa, el brillo de los ojos, la forma en que el cuerpo del otro se ve diferente, oscuro._

_Pero son actitudes sociales que no entiende y no es capaz de cerrar completamente el pensamiento)._

Finge entusiasmo, más que nada para quitarse a Sebastian de encima y su insistencia que obviamente es para un fin más siniestro, para algo peor. No sabe qué exactamente, pero es mejor hacerle creer que sí, que será un cachorro manso corriendo a cumplir sus ideas siendo que está pensando hacer absolutamente lo contrario.

Es bueno haciendo eso.

* * *

Llegan al acuerdo de reunirse de nuevo en un lugar más privado, obviamente Baker Street está descartado y las calles con la vigilancia de Mycroft no son las ideales. El único sitio adecuado es la propia casa de Sebastian, un lugar opulento, horrible en su orden y brillantez.

Sherlock sabe que podría no haber ido, desaparecer de la vida de Sebastian y hacer caso omiso a la propuesta; pero la idea de rebeldía, de libertad de ir a mirar las drogas que le va a ofrecer y luego rechazarlas ES lo que lo hace ir. Una especie de afrenta personal, de enfrentar a su yo del pasado y demostrar que ha cambiado, que es mejor, que sabe decir que no completamente solo y sin la ayuda de nadie.

(No necesita a nadie para salir adelante. Esto es una manera retorcida de probarlo).

Además, es capaz de decir que no a las drogas, no las necesita. Tiene sus parches de nicotina y está limpio.

Como lo pensó, las drogas que le ofrece Sebastian son de una calidad insuperable, prácticamente hechas para los más exigentes y hundidos en ellas. Por un breve momento puede saborear la sensación de ellas hundiéndose lentamente en su sistema gracias a una aguja previamente colocada en su antebrazo, pasando su carne, tocando su sangre y empujando los gloriosos gramos de droga en su interior. Los efectos eran paulatinos; puede recordar cómo gracias a ellos es capaz de sentir su mente iluminarse neurona por neurona, abriéndose en caminos que sin la droga no serían posibles, como cada parte de sí mismo parece vibrar a través de las sensaciones, el mundo adquiriendo una nueva perspectiva, nuevos colores y formas. La manera en que todo cambia y crecer y él es capaz de sentir su mente acelerarse a niveles insospechados.

Sin embargo ya no lo necesita, sus capacidades son mucho mejores que en ese entonces y no tiene intenciones de recaer, se conoce y sería tan fácil tomar la aguja que él le ofrece en este momento, con esos ojos grandes y la sonrisa torcida… Sería tan sencillo colocarla en su torrente sanguíneo y sentir, caer al olvido en las sensaciones y olvidarse de todo lo que ha logrado hasta ahora.

Su trabajo con Lestrade, sus casos, su propia superación personal y John. Sería sencillo olvidarse de todo eso, pero no puede. No puede hacerlo. ¿Qué diría de él si recae así? ¿Por un ofrecimiento del pasado? ¡Patético!

Se gira para irse, sin despedirse, proclamando que esto fue una pérdida de tiempo enorme, sin embargo, la voz de Sebastian lo detiene.

—No, Sherlock.

No ve el movimiento, es rápido. Fugaz, casi como un rayo cayendo en la tierra que nadie es capaz de detener. Otra jeringa –que estaba escondida en los pliegues de la ropa- se entierra en su brazo y traspasa su piel antes de que pueda siquiera parpadear.

El efecto es inmediato.

Se siente caer, puede ver el mundo inclinarse con él mientras cae al piso. Sebastian está diciendo algo, pero no lo oye. Lo ve ligeramente sonreír, mostrando los dientes.

Luego, luego todo desaparece en un borrón de recuerdos.

_(E inicia el dolor, pero eso no lo sabe todavía)._

* * *

Hay retazos en su memoria, flashes de luz y sentido donde siente que su posición ha cambiado, el cuerpo en una postura incómoda, algo encima de él, el frío al sentir que no está completamente vestido. Trozos de pánico se extienden por su garganta y su alma cuando alcanza a unir los puntos de lo que sucede, una voz que no quiere oír que le susurra cosas en la piel sin su permiso, tocándolo sin autorización.

Se está hundiendo de a poco, cayendo en picada a lo que bien podría ser el infierno.

Piensa desesperadamente que es un sueño y con ese pensamiento infectando todo su cerebro, se arrastra al olvido.

* * *

Cuando despierta, está en un callejón. Vestido y limpio como si nada hubiese pasado. Es el primer pensamiento coherente que tiene al respecto, que está como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo hubiese sido parte de su imaginación o hubiera dado su permiso. Aquello fue un movimiento inteligente, dejarlo abandonado sin señales de agresión visibles, así no podría probar nada, sería su palabra contra la de Sebastian, la palabra de un adicto rehabilitado al que se le ofreció droga y terminó sedado.

Inteligente, muy, muy inteligente.

Se ríe secamente ante ello mientras se pone de pie, tambaleándose, las piernas como si fueran gelatina. No le duele las zonas que pensó que deberían doler. Se toma un segundo para pensar en ello y llega a la conclusión que el dolor que posee es tan profundo, tan adentro en sí mismo que no está seguro si no duele o está ahogándose en el sentimiento.

Odia aquello, sentirse vulnerable por sus emociones. Ellas no son útiles, no sirven más que para engatusar a la gente a hacer lo que quiere, para manipular el mundo a su antojo. Es por eso que las odia, por una acción, por el hecho de que un desconocido tome su cuerpo sin autorización y aquello desate toda una revolución en su interior; abriendo algún agujero oscuro, doloroso que nunca creyó tener y que parece desatar todos sus demonios como una caja de Pandora, tomando el control más allá del raciocinio.

Su cuerpo es un transporte, no tiene importancia, ¿por qué tendría que tenerla ahora con esto?

Está bien, realmente no está. Podría estar muerto, drogado, abandonado a su suerte en un sitio lúgubre de Londres; sin embargo tiene todo, su ropa, su teléfono, realmente está bien. No debería porqué estar preocupado ni sentir como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. Realmente está bien.

_(Pero no entiende el hoyo que tiene en el pecho, que lo está devorando lentamente por dentro)._

Camina y sale fuera del callejón, hay luz y movimiento. Más allá del mediodía por la cantidad de gente que transita sin mirarlo. Durante un momento no sabe qué hacer, a dónde ir; por lo que se concentra en respirar y cobrar control sobre sí mismo. Él está bien, no tiene razón de sentirse como lo está sintiendo.

Mira ausentemente una cámara de seguridad. Se queda allí, esperando después de un tiempo sin hacer nada.

John llega por él una hora después, desesperado, ojeroso y cansado. Desapasionadamente recuerda que nunca le avisó a donde iba y lleva más de un día desaparecido. Suele irse del piso sin decir nada, pero siempre le envía un mensaje de texto –generalmente pidiendo algún dato- como señal de vida cuando está más de doce horas fuera.

Ahora, no había nada. No se siente culpable, la autocompasión no le conviene y no va a arrastrarse a eso, sería humillante; pero siente un inexplicable alivio cuando John corre a su lado y lo mira de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido.

—Jesús, Sherlock —le dice, respirando con fuerza. Vino corriendo desde que recibió el texto de Mycroft, entonces— . ¿Dónde mierda has estado?

Se acerca a él, sus ojos debieron captar algo, movimiento, señales, cualquier cosa; porque intenta colocar una mano en su brazo. Seguramente para examinarlo de cerca.

Sherlock no deja que lo toque. No quiere que lo haga, no quiere a nadie cerca de su espacio personal. Aún cuando es John, aún cuando sabe que él no va a hacer nada más que revisar y asegurar que está bien. Y él confía en él, es seguro y lo siente, pero su cuerpo está actuando fuera de su consentimiento, el transporte falla, revelándose a su raciocinio.

Teme por un momento que va a tener algún ataque de pánico, o gritarle a John e irse lejos, desaparecer en algún lugar oscuro y sombrío donde nadie, excepto él, se encuentre.

Sin embargo, John no dice nada, tose y hace una mueca; le dice que será mejor que vayan a casa para que coma, beba un poco de té y duerma.

El "ya hablaremos en casa" está implícito. Sherlock no quiere hablar con nadie, aún así le sigue.

No hablan en todo el camino.

* * *

Cuando llegan a casa, John no ejerce presión, no de forma verbal, le deja una taza de té que evidentemente tiene un sedante y comida en la mesa que está frente al sofá. Se sienta en su sitio de costumbre y trata de hacer como si no supiera nada, como si en lugar de desaparecer durante un tiempo, simplemente es un día nuevo después de un caso. Sherlock agradece que no hablen, necesita silencio, ordenar sus ideas, atrincherar sus sentimientos.

Nunca le ha dicho a John lo mucho que aprecia su don para callar, debiera de decírselo algún día.

Sin embargo, las palabras finalmente vienen. John le habla, le pregunta respecto a lo que está pasando, él no dice nada. Mira a John, como si con eso fuera capaz de expresar todo, pero calla.

John le pregunta lo mismo durante toda la noche:

—Sherlock, ¿recuerdas algo?

Nunca responde.

* * *

No es que no recuerde.

Es que todo es confuso y no quiere recordar.

Siempre ha sido bueno bloqueando las cosas innecesarias, aún mejor las que le hacen daño.

* * *

La situación se extiende durante semanas en el piso, aún cuando el caso está resuelto; el silencio minando los intentos de John y creando un muro entre ambos, la buena relación que pareció florecer se marchita a pasos agigantados y Sherlock no sabe qué hacer. Está ocupado lidiando con sus propios sentimientos, tirándolos al suelo, buscando la manera de dominarlos, de dejar de sentir como cada persona, mirada, acciones del mundo están armados en su contra. ¡Es ridículo! No entiende cómo está sintiendo eso, como la vida está cayendo a pedazos y ni siquiera es capaz de concentrarse adecuadamente en sus casos. No es capaz, no puede.

No puede.

Y lo odia.

Sigue así, intentando luchar, superarse, estar bien; pero poco a poco, pedazo a pedazo, se está cayendo y ni siquiera es consciente de ello.

Una noche está en su cama, durmiendo por el agotamiento y sueña con las voces, con las manos de Sebastian en su cuerpo, con los susurros y los gritos y nada para y está llorando, gritando, rompiéndose la garganta por una ayuda que no existe, no va a llegar y lo está despedazando desde adentro.

Se despierta gritando y con lágrimas desesperadas marcadas en su rostro.

John está allí, también.

Por un momento todo se detiene, los segundos se extienden perezosamente entre ellos y el silencio llena toda la habitación. Se miran sin decir nada, hasta que John suspira y se acerca lentamente a la cama, rodeándola hasta que está a un palmo de distancia, frente a él. Permanece de pie, pero su cuerpo está en contacto con la cama.

Sherlock no está realmente seguro cómo, pero John, en su virtuoso silencio le seca las lágrimas y luego lo toma por los hombros para acercarlo a su pecho y lo abraza, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada más que tomarlo fuerte, rodeándolo con los brazos.

Se siente como si hubiera estado perdido en un mar oscuro y desolado y de la nada encontró una boya a la que sujetarse. Es casi como si John estuviera sujetando su vida, su alma en sus manos, más allá del cuerpo que a los pocos segundos comienza a temblar descontroladamente, abrumándose ante las emociones, ante el encierro, ante el hecho simple y sencillo de ver a John allí, tan fiel, tan silencioso, tan dispuesto a sujetarlo para que no se caiga.

Es abrumador.

Esa noche llora en el pecho de John sin importarle nada.

John no lo deja ir.

* * *

Toma una semana más para que le explique la situación a John, a grandes rasgos, a palabras cortadas que prácticamente tuvo que arrancar de su boca. Es interesante la manera en que ve las emociones de John estallar en su cara, en el dolor, en la ira más violenta que jamás ha presenciado en su vida.

Al día siguiente, John le informa que Sebastian fue despedido y enviado a algún país de oriente a trabajos forzados.

Se siente bien de alguna manera, sin embargo aún tiene una tonelada de emociones en su alma que no es capaz de controlar. John sigue sin decir nada al respecto, solo le sonríe, con esa sonrisa que ilumina el cielo, el mundo entero y el universo y ocasionalmente, cuando sus hombros tiemblan, lo abraza.

Sin embargo, se vuelve una costumbre que John esté en su cuarto en las noches, que están plagadas de pesadillas.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada. Ni para evitarlo ni para confirmarlo.

* * *

Aquello sigue por meses, cuando incluso es capaz de dominarse a sí mismo, de superar de alguna manera la situación, de ver sin darse cuenta con anterioridad el apoyo que le habían estado dando.

John sigue allí.

* * *

Tiempo después, John toma su mano con una suavidad y cuidado impresionante, como si fuera a quebrarse si la sujeta con más fuerza, no deja de mirarlo en ningún momento, acaricia el dorso con el pulgar antes de girarla y tocar sus líneas de vida, una por una, despacio, detallando cada segundo de su existencia. Luego acerca su rostro, todavía manteniendo contacto visual, comunicándole todo un mundo en silencios y le besa suavemente un milímetro arriba de la mano, justo en medio del pulso.

Es un toque suave, íntimo, Sherlock entiende el mensaje, no está seguro como pero lo hace, las implicancias, el compromiso de un futuro que ambos pueden llegar a tener. Pero tiene miedo de hablar, de romper el hechizo que el silencio y las acciones han formado.

Quiere preguntar, ¿y si no funciona? ¿Y si no es lo que esperan que sea? Pero se queda callado, las palabras arremolinándose en su boca y buscando salir disparadas al exterior para demostrar su punto. Sin embargo la mirada de John lo detiene, su rostro serio, suave y tranquilo que parece ver cada pensamiento como si estuvieran bailando en su rostro. En lugar de hablar traga saliva y John le sonríe y algo en su interior brilla de gratitud.

_(Es asombroso)._

—Si no funciona, no importa —dice con calma, con profundidad, pequeños círculos de caricias siguen danzando en su mano mientras habla, Sherlock siente como si pudiera derretirse—. Seguiremos siendo como antes. Estaremos bien, Sherlock. Estarás bien.

Y Sherlock le cree.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

El regalo fue complicado, no puedo ver a Sherlock actuar de una manera determinada frente a este tipo de cosas y desde mi perspectiva puedo imaginar algo así, no va y se rompe inmediatamente, sino que es algo que se da paulatinamente y no al completo. En este caso, John recoge las pistas y actúa en consecuencia, pero tampoco desnuda su corazón a Sherlock, sino que lo protege en secreto, desde adentro.

Eso es lo que quería transmitir, que la amistad y relación de ellos va mucho más allá de algo carnal y de decir palabras, es secreta, es íntima de esa forma. También puede ser visto como una relación fuertísima de amistad, no necesariamente algo más allá.

Y bueno, he regresado oficialmente al fandom y a la escritura, ¿me extrañaron(?)?

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Comentarios, críticas, cualquier cosa?

¡Besos!


End file.
